plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttered Popcorn
Buttered Popcorn is a mini-game exclusive to the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies. It takes place on a Pool level and the only plants available are four Cob Cannons. Icons Popcorn iPad.png|iPad Icon Strategy The objective of this Mini-game is relatively simple: the player needs to stop the zombies by launching Corn Cobs, but he or she can also temporarily stop zombies by placing Butter on their heads. The player can use his or her fingers in a smearing action on the touchscreen to immobilize large numbers of enemies, rather than tapping the heads of individual zombies. It is also worth noting that if a Cob Cannon is eaten, it cannot be replaced, and there are no Lawn Mowers or Pool Cleaners to protect the area against the zombies that will inevitably get by. The most difficult zombie on this level is the Dolphin Rider Zombie, as it moves at high speeds, and, as such, hard to stop with butter. Whenever the Gargantuar is in the third column, the player should not shoot a Corn Cob at him immediately, as he will toss his Imp. Instead, he or she should stun him with butter to prevent this from occurring. The player can also stun his Imp before it eats a Cob Cannon. If the player still cannot beat this level, the player can use two people instead of one (one person could control the Cob Cannon and one person could butter the zombies, etc.)thumb|348px|right. The player can also fire two Corn Cobs at once and targeting the two land lanes closest to the pool so that zombies in an area in all rows will be hit. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie * Dolphin Rider Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Football Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Zombie Yeti* Note: The * indicates a zombie that only appears upon restarting. Trivia *For some reason, Buttered Popcorn is a Pool level, despite no aquatic plants being used, but this may be so that players can only have four Cob Cannons, or so Dolphin Rider Zombies can appear, making the game harder. *Buckethead Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Newspaper Zombies and Screen Door Zombies appear in this level even though they are, for the level's purposes, identical to regular zombies. *Butter won't damage the Zombies in this Mini-game or in Co-op mode on the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. *The achievement Pool's Closed cannot be unlocked by winning this mini-game, most likely because the player cannot use aquatic plants in this mini-game. *This Mini-game can be played prior to purchasing the Cob Cannon. *Aside of the Gargantuar, all the zombies in this level are the same as Last Stand. *Repeatedly tapping on a zombie will place more butter on it. *The player can stun the Dolphin Rider Zombie with butter before he enters the pool. *When the zombies eat all Cob Cannons, the player can't kill any more zombies, inevitably causing the player to lose. *Despite the game being called Buttered Popcorn, the player cannot earn the Popcorn Party achievement in this minigame, probably because it would be too easy, and because there is only one Gargantuar. There is a chance that the player may see two Gargantuars in the Mini-game. The player can earn the achievement, but he or she has to purchase the Cob Cannon first. *There is a glitch where if the player restarts the game over and over, there will be no Gargantuars. *Like the Mini-game Last Stand, there are no Lawn Mowers or Pool Cleaners. *This mini-game is a quick-and-easy way to earn the Pyromaniac achievement, as long as the player does not use a Rake. Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 2 flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies